Extreme Fluff Stories
by OptiCharge
Summary: A collection of short stories containing moderate to extreme fluff. Mostly Bumblebee/OC & Optimus/OC. One funny story with Skids, Mudflap and OC. Enjoy! :D


A/N: This is a compilation of short stories I have written. It's been forever since I have tried to write any stories, so this is a few small attempts. I might be publishing a Transformers story on here, but don't get your hopes up. Enjoy the read.

Losing and Winning

(Very) Short TF2 Story

Song: "Cha Cha Slide" by D.J. Casper

**Cybertronian.**

_Thoughts._

Losing and Winning

Bumblebee turned on his radio, tuning to a song. He grinned wickedly. On the other hand, I frowned and groaned. _Why did I ever bet him? _

"C'mon, Striker, just do it!" Skids complained. I shook my head vigorously.

"I'll do it with you!" he volunteered. After much arguing, I gave in. I glared hatefully at Bee, while he stared at me smugly. Skids and Mudflap joined me in the prepared space where I would suffer the horrible consequences of losing a bet, and even agreeing to one in the first place. Bee restarted the music (though I have no idea how, since it was through the radio).

I totally bombed the dance. I ran into Skids in a slide twice, and Mudflap ran into me, fell on me, and frequently stepped on my feet. I could hear gleeful, mocking laughter in the background the whole time. All of the crew was watching us screw up. I could hear Bee clapping as I turned to face our audience, and I groaned upon finding out that our human friends had come to see what the entire ruckus was about.

"Beautiful performance, ladies," Ironhide mocked.

"Aw, shucks, 'Hidey," Mudflap taunted. He waved 'Hide off with a servo.

**"That was bold, slag head,"** I interjected. He gave me a look and was about to comment, but I shut him up with my cannon pressed onto his back, also coupling with the whirr of Ironhide's cannons and a threatening growl. My mood vanished like a wisp of wind when I felt an all too familiar servo grip my shoulder. My sparkbeat increased.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it," he said.

"I can be surprising," I shot back playfully. I turned to look at him, and saw a mischievous glint in his beautifully blue optics, along with his stunning smile.

I didn't care about the dance anymore.

Adorable Creature

TF2 Short Story

**Cybertronian**

_Thoughts_

Adorable Creature

An innocent, sweet face with bright blue optics stared up warily at Striker. Her spark filled with joy. _Such a cute creature._

"Hello, little one," she said with a smile. The sparkling simply chirped in response, a curious look on its face now. It was so innocent and pure and magnificent! Striker was instantly wrapped around its little digit, as was Bumblebee. He grinned at her and the sparkling. "What shall its name be?" he asked the glowing femme. She briefly flashed him a 'What did you just say?' look, and Bumblebee raised his servos in surrender for whatever he did. Quite frankly, he had no idea.

"_He,_ not _it,_ Bumblebee," she corrected. He nodded and repeated the question after quickly muttering a sorry to her. Striker couldn't stay mad for even a human hour at anybody, especially with the new, adorable creature in her servos. She smiled sweetly at the mechling.

"I'm not sure, Bee. We'll play around with a few names until we get one that fits." She stared at him, watching for a reaction. "It might be good to get input from the rest of the team," she added. Their attention quickly changed to the sparkling as he hiccupped. He seemed to be immensely amused with that and giggled, its optics full of joy. It was the most adorable and joyful sound in the whole world. Both Bumblebee and Striker grinned happily. The happy yellow mech tickled the new sparkling with a careful digit, making him giggle even more. Bumblebee laughed with him, not knowing that Striker was watching them with joyous optics. It was a cheesy moment, she had to admit, but these moments were rare around here. The laughter quieted down when the adorable sparkling gingerly held Bee's digit with both of its teeny, fragile hands. Bumblebee smiled softly, totally at peace now.

"He truly is the most adorable creature ever," Striker said. Bee grinned and replied, "He gets it from me."

These Small Moments

Short Story (No particular movie)

**Cybertronian**

_Thoughts_

These Small Moments

Nightcharge stroked the side of Optimus' face with a gentle servo. His battle-worn head rolled into her servo, savoring the touch. It had been so long since they both had felt any gentle caresses, as the final battle to end the war tore them apart and harshly shoved them to the brink of death. Nightcharge loved the feeling of having her Optimus back. They looked into each other's optics, reading a sense of relief, love, and absolute adoration. But Optimus wasn't as relaxed as she. Could he ever be? The two-toned metallic green and white femme held the breathtakingly handsome mech's face with both servos and pressed her forehead to his. A gentle smile played on her lips and her optics lingered on his before closing the distance and landing him a gentle kiss. She pulled back after a moment and looked at him.

"Relax," she told him, "This is our moment." He smiled sadly.

"I'm trying, Nightcharge, I'm really trying." She smiled back at him, stroking his shoulder, making his optics shudder offline. He sighed satisfactorily. The sweet femme began singing him a song that she used to sing him on those rare nights they got to spend together.

**"Even though the war still rages on,**

** We're still going strong.**

** Even though our world's turned upside down,**

** You still wear the crown.**

** Because you're my king and I'm your queen,**

** And there's no way we're gonna end this now.." **She paused, adoring the genuine smile on Optimus' face. **"I love you," **she whispered.

**"I love you," **he whispered back. Meanwhile, Shockwave watched them from the skies with obvious disgust on his face.

**"Enjoy your pathetic little moment now, Autobytes. You never know when your peace will end."**


End file.
